


consolation

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani is late for her date with Gordon.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	consolation

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge, running late.   
> Prompt : My best friend's husband left her and she needed my support

When Katsumoto opened his door to Noelani, he was expecting a hug, a kiss if he was lucky. At the very least, a smile. 

He didn’t even get a hello. 

Instead, Noelani walked right past him into the living room, didn’t even drop her purse on his couch before lifting his half empty beer bottle from the coffee table and raising it to her lips. Not just a quick sip either, oh no, she took several long swallows and he would have bet that it was only because the bottle was empty that she placed it back down on the table. 

“I guess I shouldn’t ask how your evening went.” He kissed her cheek on his way into the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator where he took two more beers, popping them open before returning to the living room. By that time, Noelani was sitting on his couch, her head in her hands. “Here.” 

She looked up and her eyes widened. “Oh my god, I think I love you.” 

Katsumoto bit back a smile. “Good to know.” Sitting down beside her, his hand closed over her knee, squeezed lightly. “How is Higgins?” 

They’d had plans for this evening, nothing special, just takeout at his place, followed by cuddling on the couch as they tried to find something decent on television. Truth be told, Katsumoto preferred the times when they couldn’t find something to watch, because those were the nights where they found something else to do, which usually ended up involving very little talking and even fewer clothes. 

Then Higgins and Ethan had had an explosive fight, the kind that there was no coming back from and, as one of Higgins’s best friends on the island, Noelani had gone to Robin’s Nest to console her. 

From her body language now, to say nothing of previous text messages from Magnum, it hadn’t gone well. 

Noelani sighed. “Hurtling backwards and forwards between angry and upset, with a hefty dose of self-flagellation somewhere in between.” This time, she took a small sip of the beer. “Kumu’s with her now.” 

“I guess that’s understandable. She fell pretty hard.” Just how hard Katsumoto still couldn’t believe, memories of most un-Higgins-like PDA still fresh in his mind. “I really thought they were in it for the long haul.”

“Me too. And Juliet.” She held the bottle of beer in both hands, one thumbnail worrying the label. “Then I had to talk Magnum out of rounding Rick and TC up to pay Ethan a visit.” Noelani sounded like she was regretting that choice.

“I was invited along.” Her jaw dropped a little at that admission and he shrugged. “I almost went, seeing as my own girlfriend stood me up but I figured I’d better wait here in case you showed up.” 

He was teasing and the noise she made was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. “I’m sorry...”

Katsumoto shook his head. “You don’t have to apologise to me. Higgins needed you, I get that.” His hand moved from her knee to her hand, squeezing her fingers. “You were being a good friend.” 

“I’ve just never seen her like this.” Noelani sounded stricken. “She’s always so... British. Stiff upper lip, you know?” 

“Heartbreak’s never easy. We both know that.” There were a few nights around the end of Katsumoto’s marriage that he couldn’t remember, mornings after that he wished he could forget. He knew Noelani had stories of her own too. 

She sighed again, leaning over and putting her beer on the table, then leaning into him. He put his bottle down beside hers, wrapping his arms around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. “I’m just glad we don’t have to worry about anything like that,” she said and he tightened his grip on her in acknowledgment. Then, after a second, “Even if I did stand you up tonight.” 

Katsumoto made an exaggeratedly thoughtful noise, put on his best mock-serious voice. “Guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

Later on, that was exactly what she did, with very little talking and even fewer clothes and Katsumoto knew he was right - they were his favourite kinds of evening and, late or not, they were worth waiting for. 

Just like her.


End file.
